ZombieLand: The Plague Continues!
by David Token
Summary: Picks up right after the movie. The four survivors set out for Canada, but with the threat of zombies, another group of survivors and finding out secrets about all of them, will they Live in Zombieland? Rated T for Violence. First fanfic so reviews are HIGHLY appreciated.
1. Leaving Pacific PLayland

Chapter 1: Leaving Pacific Play Land

As the four of them left the amusement park they all felt like they had what they wanted. Columbus and Wichita were together, Little Rock got to be a kid again and Tallahassee finally got his Twinkie. They were all a family. They started to drive down the dark streets of Hollywood. No one said a word but they were all thinking the same thing: _Wouldn't it be great if there were no zombies? _They may have all gotten something they wanted but they knew that they weren't truly happy. Finally Tallahassee decided to speak up. "So where are we going?" Tallahassee asked Columbus as he was poking him in the back with his gun. The nerdy guy sitting shotgun looked behind him to see his now good friend Tallahassee. If it wasn't for him none of them would have survived Pacific Play Land. "Well don't we have our names to go to?" Columbus asked. He looked over to the girl, Wichita, who was driving the car. She was the only girl who didn't want to eat his brain in the whole world, well besides her sister Little Rock but she was twelve years old. "I don't think I really want to split up any more" Wichita said looking over at Columbus for an answer. He smiled at her happy that she didn't want to split up either. Little Rock rolled her eyes at this. "Sooooooooo?" Tallahassee asked just like a little kid would. "Well" Columbus started "I think that we should drive to an airport and fly to Canada." All three of their heads whipped around to look at Columbus. Wichita slammed on the brakes. "What?" She was staring at him like he was insane.

"Why an airport?" Little rock asked.

"Are you stupid?" Wichita asked, still looking at him like he was insane.

"The Kids got a point." Tallahassee said nodding.

Now they were all staring at him. "How does he have a point?" Wichita asked him. "Think about it. Airports have everything you need in them. Food, places to sleep, bathrooms and planes. See what you don't realize is that I'm a great pilot. I could fly us straight to Canada." Tallahassee explained. They sat there in silence for a few seconds, until Wichita went to open her mouth. She was stopped before she could say anything. They all heard some very familiar growls. Now they were all looking at each other waiting to see who would go to kill it. Columbus didn't want to because it completely went against one of his rules. Rule #17 Don't be a hero. Except lately he wanted to impress Wichita and it didn't seem like such a bad idea to. So he grabbed his double barrel and opened up his door. Cautiously he started to walk behind the car where the source of the growl was. About ten feet away from him was a horrifying zombie. Blood was spewing out of its mouth and it was eating someone's intestines out. It was disgusting so Columbus shot at it. It hit its target and the zombie fell down. Columbus let out a sigh of relief and started to walk back to the car. He had an odd feeling so he turned around. There was the zombie who he thought he had killed. He had no bullets left and the zombie was running at him. So he took the butt of his gun and rammed it into his head. The head went to the right and the body to the left. Columbus got a ton of blood all over him. He ran back to the car strapped in and Wichita sped away. Now they all sat there waiting because they never came to an agreement.

"Canada" Columbus said.

"Canada" Wichita said.

"Canada" Tallahassee said.

"Canada" Little Rock said.

"Canada!" they all said in unison.


	2. Finding An Airport

Chapter 2: Finding an Airport

The four of them sat in silence for a couple of miles. Columbus had a nagging question inside of him. He turned around. "So why didn't you tell us you were a pilot?" Tallahassee thoug ht about this for a moment.

"I honestly don't know why."

"Well there has to be a reason."

"Well there isn't so let's drop this subject."

Wichita turned her head towards Columbus. "So what airport are we going to?" she asked him with a smile. "I figured we would just go to LA international airport." Columbus said looking back at her. Now they were back to being quiet. Wichita let out a sigh and started thinking about the first time she ever had to deal with zombies. It was horrific. It started two months ago, just as the virus began. She and her sister were still scamming people with tricking them into giving reward money for wedding rings. They were driving town by town. They only had to do it a few more times and then they would have enough to go to California. They were in a small town in Florida that looked deserted. They found the gas station and were going to find there next victim but there was one problem: there was no one there! So she decided to just go back to her car and make it to the next town. When she had got to her car though her sister was gone! She started to scream her name but there was no answer. She screamed louder and louder but her sister wasn't there. She started to search around but couldn't find. Then she found it; the trail of blood. It made her drop down to her knees and start to cry. Except she had a twinge of hope _Maybe it's not hers _she thought. So she got back up and started to follow the trail. As it went farther, it got darker and then there were pieces of flesh and organs in the stream. This made Wichita nervous as the trail ended. She walked a little farther and what she saw paralyzed her with fear. There was big man standing there. That part wasn't scary but what was scary was the fact that he had blood flowing out of his mouth and had a sense of pure hate in his eyes. He set his eyes on Wichita and started running after her. She took one look at him and ran back in the direction that she came. He followed but was going at an alarming speed. By some miracle she made it to her car. She was relieved but that was very short lived because of what she saw next. Her little sister was running towards her tears streaming down her face. There were twenty of those psychos behind her. They were chasing her and she was just barely outrunning them. Wichita jumped in her car and sped toward her. Little rock just made it into the car. Now Wichita was crying so much she could barely drive. Columbus looked at her very concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked rubbing her shoulder. "It's nothing." She said in a tone that didn't sound too convincing. At that moment Tallahassee poked his head out from the back seat. "Can you stop the car here?" he said making everything very awkward. Wichita hit the brakes and turned the cars off. Tallahassee got out of the car and walked ahead of it. He made a circle and came back in. "It looks like we got a problem." Tallahassee said. Everyone got out of the car and followed Tallahassee. what they all saw destroyed any hopes. The airport was there but there was one big problem. Zombies were everywhere. They had completely took over the airport and were waiting for human victims just like Tallahassee, Columbus, Wichita and Little Rock.


	3. This is our airport

Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland or any of the characters

Chapter 3: It's our Airport!

The four of them stood in shock as they watched what they thought would be their one ticket out get destroyed.

Tallahassee ran back to the car and came back with a pair of binoculars.

"Well what do you see?" Little Rock asked him

"I see lots of things but it looks like they are just there to destroy it." Tallahassee said.

Even Tallahassee the great zombie killer with no fears sounded scared.

"What about the planes?" Columbus asked him obviously trying to not sound scared.

"I can't tell from here." Tallahassee said with his voice making it clear that he was frustrated.

"OK, one of us is going in there to see because I am not risking my life for nothing." Wichita said with her hands in the air.

"How about we draw straws?" Little Rock suggested.

"That's a great idea." Columbus said.

So he took a tube off of Little Rocks hat and cut it up with his eyes closed. Then he distributed them out.

Wichita had the longest, then Tallahassee, then Columbus and Little Rock...

"No way is she going" Columbus said in protest.

"Well who else is going to?" Wichita asked.

"Kid, there has got to be five hundred zombies over there. I am not going" Tallahassee said.

"Fine then, I'll go." Columbus said firmly.

He walked back out to the car and took his gun, a baseball bat and a pistol he found.

He knew he had to follow rule #7 Travel light.

That was important more now than ever considering the fact that he had to be extremely quiet.

He walked back to the rest of them and they just looked at him as if they knew he wasn't coming back.

"Just fire your gun once in the air if you're in trouble, OK?" Tallahassee said.

"Yep, I'll make sure to do so." Columbus said.

Then Columbus started to walk toward the airplanes. The closer he got the more fear he had inside him.

He could see more and more zombies and he had no idea where they were coming from.

Columbus made it to the airport safely but once he got there it was terrifying.

There had to be ten times more zombies then he thought there would be and they were doing much more damage.

Columbus hid under the wings of one of the planes. He could tell it was destroyed so he ruled it out as a possible candidate.

He could hear a zombie on the top of the wing and knew that it would find him under there.

Columbus took a long deep breath in and pointed his gun up toward the wing.

He tapped it and the zombie stopped making noise.

It showed its ugly head toward him.

Columbus quickly shot him and ran forgetting his second rule.

He ran and saw a whole horde of zombies.

He started to panic, his breath started to quicken.

Columbus shot his gun in the air.

In a split second the other three were there.

"This is our airport now." Tallahassee said as he shot a zombie in the head.

Blood and brain matter went all over little rock and Columbus.

They didn't seem to mind though because a war had started.


	4. Blood and Guns

Chapter 4: Blood and Guns.

As the zombies ran toward them, Columbus let out a little whimper, Little Rock was shaking and Wichita was getting ready to run.

Tallahassee, unlike the others, loaded his gun. He had a sly grin on his face and said "It's time to nut up or shut up."

The three of them looked at him and wondered why he had no fear.

He looked right back at them and said "Don't look at me, look at the hungry beasts running toward us."

They all loaded their guns, got over their fear and stood their ground.

The zombies were now close enough so that they could get a good shot.

Tallahassee decided to start what he called "Fun" and shot a zombie in the leg.

It let out a sickening scream as it fell to the ground and started to crawl towards them.

Tallahassee was laughing at it struggle and scream while Columbus was trying to fight the urge to shoot it right between the eyes.

The zombie was extremely close so Columbus just had to shoot it in the head.

Blood spurted all over them.

Tallahassee looked over at Columbus and mumbled "Life of the party."

Columbus heard him but he didn't really care because the zombies were coming in all directions.

Each of them ran in different directions to kill as much zombies as they could.

Wichita ran into a hoard of zombie pilots.

She shot in every direction she could but there were too many.

Wichita was doing a good job of keeping them away but the numbers were overwhelming.

She was shooting all that she could but they were now jumping.

Columbus could see that she was in trouble and he ran over to help her.

He started shooting at the pile which distracted the zombies from Wichita but now they lunged at him.

He managed to kill most of them but one jumped on him.

It stuck its big ugly tongue out and puked on him.

It made him have a flashback to his first encounter with zombies, 406.


	5. Columbus's Flashback

I do not own Zombieland or any of the characters.

Chapter 5: Columbus's Flashback

Columbus was back in his apartment and there was a girl staring from the other end of the hall.

She let out a wail and half limped, half ran towards him.

He hit her in the face with part of a toilet and she was dead.

Columbus sat against the wall and dialed 911.

"911 operator, how may we help you?"

"I was in my college dorm and my neighbour came in and tried to eat me!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"My neighbour tried to eat me!"

"Are you on drugs?"

"What? No, just send a police officer to the college dorm 405."

"OK sir we'll come as quickly as possible."

Columbus hung up the phone and fell asleep.

_**5 minutes later**_

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Columbus woke up.

Startled he went to answer the door.

A big cop was standing there.

Columbus started stuttering.

"M-m-m-my n-name i-is"

"Quit your stuttering boy. I had a call that someone tried to eat you."

"T-that's r-right."

"So where is she now?"

"Over there. I killed her."

"Well then you're going to jail son. You're under arrest for murder."

The big police officer took Columbus away and put him in jail.

_**1 hour later**_

Columbus was sitting alone in the jail cell when he heard a familiar growl.

He went up to the bars and could see the police officer being eaten.

He fell to the ground as another officer shot that creature.

He ran up to Columbus unlocked the door and told him to run far.

So that's what Columbus did.

He ran away from that police station.

He looked around and saw that people had all turned into those things.

Columbus found a dead body and reluctantly picked up his double barrel.

Then everything started to shake and the world was closing around him.


	6. Pteromerhanophobia

I do not own Zombieland or any of the characters

**Chapter 6: ****Pteromerhanophobia**

"Here, I'll put him out of his misery."

"No you won't. He's still alive."

"Well then what should we do."

"I don-. Hey! He's waking up!"

Columbus opened up his eyes and let out a big grunt.

"What happened?" he asked them.

Columbus stood up and could see everything around him.

Zombie corpses were everywhere, gallons of blood was spread all over the planes and Little Rock was standing extremely far away from them with a very weird look on her face.

Tallahassee was trying to explain but Columbus interrupted him.

"Hey what's up with her?" Columbus asked very curiously.

"Something bad happened." Wichita said.

"What was it?" Columbus asked insisting more information.

"Its best you don't know." Tallahassee said.

"No, no he has to know." Wichita said

"Fine but I'm not going to tell him." Tallahassee said backing away.

Then Tallahassee walked off to find them a good plane.

Wichita and Columbus walked off out of earshot of Little Rock.

"So what happened while I was knocked out or sleeping or whatever?" Columbus asked for the third time.

"It's kind of a long story so just bear with me." Wichita said as she sat down.

Columbus sat down next to her.

"So I was being attacked by a hoard of zombies and you ran to come and rescue me. That was very sweet of you by the way. So anyway there were about fifteen zombies on you and you were almost going to get bit so me, Little Rock and Tallahassee came and shot them all. We thought they were all gone and you were thanking us but then this zombie (She looked like a stewardess) jumped on top of you. We had no bullets but Little Rock did. So she shot the zombie and you passed out. She threw the body off you and you were still unconscious. There was blood on your shirt and we figured it was just from the zombie but it kept getting bigger. We ripped off your shirt and saw that Little Rock Had accidently shot you in the stomach. None of us knew what to do. Then Little Rock came forward with a first Aid kit and fished that bullet right out of you. She stitched you right up and walked away. She probably doesn't even know you're OK." Wichita finished her story.

"Wow, that's amazing. It wasn't her fault. She saved me." Columbus said really thinking about it.

"I know. She didn't do anything wrong, she helped you." Wichita said

"I'm going to try to talk to her." Columbus said.

"Really? Thank you Columbus." Wichita said.

She kissed him on the cheek and he started blushing.

Wichita said she was going to help Tallahassee find a plane and Columbus went to talk to Little Rock.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

Columbus found Little Rock who was underneath the wing of a plane.

She was staring blankly into the ground and wasn't moving at all.

Columbus walked up to her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her.

No response.

Columbus sat down anyway and tried to talk.

"I heard about what you did." Columbus told her.

Tears started to stream down her face.

"So you heard how I almost killed you?" She said sobbing quietly.

"No, you saved me!" Columbus said.

She was crying heavier now.

"You wouldn't need to be saved if I hadn't s-s-s"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she was crying uncontrollably into her arm.

Columbus was trying to comfort her but he couldn't find the right words.

"You were trying to save me in the first place so you still did nothing."

"I did everything!" She said. With every word she said she cried more and felt guiltier.

Columbus knew exactly what he had to say.

"Ok Little Rock you have to listen to me and listen to me good. You did absolutely nothing wrong. You tried to help me and in the end you came through. I'm not mad at you, I'm not sad but I am definitely grateful. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive.'

Columbus finished his pep talk.

Little Rock gave him a big grin and jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Columbus."

When she said that and seeing her smile reminded Columbus so much of his little cousin that he hadn't seen for three years.

He decided not to mope over this but to help the others find a plane.

He got there and Tallahassee and Little Rock was there.

"We found a Plane." Little Rock said.

Now she had a smile on her face.

"Anyone know where Wichita is? Columbus asked.

"I don't know she ran off a few minutes ago." Tallahassee said.

"I'm going to find her." Columbus said running off.

She was back in the spot where she had told him about his time when he was unconscious.

She was lying face down on the grass with her face buried in her hands.

Columbus went to lie down next to her but then she sat up and said

"Have you ever had a really big secret?"

"Yeah, a few I guess." Columbus said obviously lying through his teeth.

"Well there's something that I have never told anyone and it's kind of important." She said.

"What is it?" Columbus said getting a little nervous.

"I have extremely bad Pteromerhanophobia." She said letting out a little sigh of relief.

"What is that?" Columbus asked.

"It's fear of flying." Wichita said trying not to look him in the eye.

"Oh, how long have you've had this?" Columbus asked.

"Ever since I was a little girl, me and my parents were going to Mexico (My sister was at my grandparents house) and the plane crashed. My parents died but I lived. Once I was eighteen me and my sister left home and lived for ourselves" Wichita explained.

Columbus leaned over and gave Wichita a hug.

"I am so sorry for your loss. If I had known I would never have suggested flying anywhere." Columbus said.

"No, it's not your fault. I just don't think that I can get on that plane." Wichita said holding back the tears.

"Here how about I make you a deal. We walk over to that plane. If I convince you to get on I will help through the whole time and if you don't I will stay in California with you." Columbus told her.

"Ok." She said.

Wichita and Columbus both stood up.

Wichita held Columbus's and he started to blush.

She giggled which just made him blush more.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

They were right in front of the plane.

Tallahassee was the pilot and Little Rock was the co-pilot.

Wichita and Columbus stood there staring.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Columbus first got on the plane followed by Wichita.

She was shaking with fear but in Columbus's eyes she was still beautiful.

She was shaking so bad that it was like she was going to faint.

So Columbus picked her up and brought her to her seat.


End file.
